lucasfilmfandomcom-20200215-history
Chirrut Imwe
Chirrut Îmwe is a character in the 2016 Lucasfilm Rogue One film. He was a blinded spiritual warrior-monk. Alongside his friend and protector, Baze Malbus, he and other members of the Rebellion assisted Jyn in her mission to steal the Death Star plans. Although he did not have a connection to the Force, Chirrut was a strong believer in it and the ways of the Jedi, carrying a simple staff and traditional lightbow bowcaster, contrasting greatly with his partner's more pragmatic personality. His devotion to spirituality helped him overcome his blindness and become a formidable warrior. Background Personality Although Chirrut lacked Force-sensitivity, he was a strong believer in the Force and the ways of the Jedi, as a warrior monk, Chirrut was intelligent, wise, calm, level-headed, patient, far-sighted, polite, respectful, spiritual, had a sense of justice, honor and good morals, his devotion to spirituality helped him overcome his blindness; because of this, he become a formidable warrior. During the Battle of Scarif, Chirrut was shown to be very brave and selfless, when Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor, needed to activate the master switch in order for the two letters to transmit the Death Star plans to the Rebel Alliance, he willingly sacrificed himself, in order for the rebellion receive the Death Star plans, this act, ultimately cost Chirrut his life, but he did not die in vain. Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Despite his blindness, Chirrut was extremely skilled in unarmed combat. *'Expert Staff Fighter:' Despite his blindness, Chirrut was extremely skilled in staff fighting. *'Expert Marksman:' Despite his blindness, Chirrut was extremely in utilizing lightbows. Weapons and Equipment *'Quarterstaff:' Chirrut utilized a Quarterstaff as his weapon of choice. *'Lightbow:' Chirrut utilized a Lightbow as his second weapon of choice. Role in the Film Chirrut first appears preaching the Force on Jedha City, and asks Jyn Erso if she knew what Kyber crystals were. She told him they powered Jedi lightsabers before being ushered on by Cassian Andor. He later reappears to help Cassian, Jyn and K-2SO fight off Stormtroopers with his staff. He is later taken with them to Saw Gerrera's base by Saw's rebel band, and escapes with them as Jedha is destroyed by the Death Star. After crash-landing on Eadu, he follows Jyn, fearing Cassian was out to kill her father. He later helps them fight off the Stormtroopers, shooting down a TIE Fighter with his lightbow bowcaster as Rebel fighters came in to assist them. He agrees to fight alongside Jyn and the rebels to help obtain the Death Star plans on Scarif. Using the Force, he manages to activate the master switch for the Death Star plans to be communicated out to the Rebel Alliance, but is killed in the resulting explosion after a fuel container was hit by Imperial blaster fire, and dies in Baze's arms telling him that he was finally "one with the Force". Video Games ''Star Wars: Force Arena'' Chirriut Îmwe is the assist character for Baze Malbus, available as a Unique card. Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Star Wars Characters